federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Baaril Jo'rek CP
Baaril Jo'rek is a Romulan loyalist who became disenchanted with the new government under Praetor Pardek. Straying too far from his morals, Baaril was unable to continue his service to the Praetor and broke his alliance with them in March of 2385 during the Battle of Kron. As a result of his defection, his wife and daughter were killed under Jevriani's orders. When the war was over, he took over as Praetor. Background Information Baaril grew up as the typical Romulan, joining the military young to serve his Empire. The death of his parents did influence him, making him rise up and focus more on what was right. He often struggled being there for his family as his duty was always first. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Current Spouse(s) Rhia S'tokkr Baaril met his second wife, Rhia S'Tokkr, when he kidnapped her during the Second Romulan-Cardassian was. Baaril formed a strange bond to Rhia, superimposing his wife's feelings and her last moments onto Rhia and became oddly protective; however, Rhia was married and neither were or are willing to act on impulses after the death of her husband. Appointing her his personal adviser after the war, tension finally broke and the two were intimate. Keeping this intimacy a secret for nearly seven months, they finally made the decision to wed when her year of mourning was over - despite her in-laws wishing for her to enact a Romulan right of mourning called the Had Vol-tru. They were soon married in a big function, including that of the Cardassians and Federation. Previous Spouse(s) Vrina Jo'rek Baaril met his first wife, Vrina Jo'rek, in the military. She quickly resigned to be courted by Baaril and a year later they were married when they realized she was pregnant. Soon after their daughter was born and Vrina remained as a housewife. During the second Romulan-Cardassian war, Vrina and her daughter were rounded up and publicly executed. Children Baaril has one child with V'rina Jo'rek named Lelel Jo'rek. She was killed in March of 2385 after Baaril defected to the Romulan resistance. Baaril has two step-children from his marriage to Rhia S'Tokkr named Suspira S'Tokkr and Acrea S'Tokkr. Military Service In the military academy from 2358-2362, he completed his degree in Planetary Cartography and was quickly placed on exploration vessels. Soon enough, Baaril rose through the ranks due to his favoritism in the T'Kassus' government and became a SubCommander on the Vor'lagga warship. Here he met his wife. Soon enough he was promoted to Commander, serving under Enarrain Re'helik until staging a mutiny in March 2385 and commandeering the vessel which he commands. Now Praetor, the Vor'lagga has gone to his second in command. Rank History: Uhlan: 2362-2365 ** SubLieutenant: 2365-2370 ** Centurion: 2370-2379 ** SubCommander: 2379-2382 ** Commander: 2382-2385 ** Enarrain: 2385-2386 ** Praetor: 2386-Current. 1 Baaril Jo'rek Category:Romulan Star Empire Category:Romulan Category:Romulan Military Category:Science Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:December Category:2345 Category:All Characters